transformers_primefandomcom-20200213-history
Airachnid
PLEASE CHANGE THIS TEXT TO BE MORE LIKE AN ENCYCLOPEDIA Airachnid (エアラクニッド, Earakuniddo) was with the Decepticons a long time ago, where her cruel, cold-sparked, murderous demeanor served her well. After the Great Exodus of Cybertron, however, she decided to go solo. These days, Airachnid spends her time engaging in her new hobby: collecting endangered species... well, parts of endangered species, mostly the heads. Now, if a species isn't endangered? Oh, they will be. She'll make sure of that, and she'll make sure it's a slow, painful process. Less trustworthy than even Starscream, she is more than willing to kill her own men or leave her commanding officers behind if it means getting what she wants. The pain and trauma she had inflicted on Arcee, from said Autobot's torture to the brutal execution of her partner, have given them a vicious, bitter history, and both will stop at nothing to kill each other. She also has the ability to control Insecticons. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Gina Torres (English), Ryōka Yuzuki (Japanese), Julia Martínez (Spain-Spanish), Heide Domanowski (German), Erica Edwards (Latin American Spanish) Airachnid is a Decepticon torture expert, assassin, and alien collector. She has a cold-sparked, murderous demeanour. She left Cybertron in the Great Exodus and went solo. She started visting other planets, when she does, she takes... souvenirs — the heads of the dominant species, which she keeps in specimen jars on her ship. She has quite a history with Arcee. She has a multiple modes: a "spider" mode, drill mode (which consists of her in her beast mode with her legs formed around her in a diamond shape. She burrows through the ground by spinning rapidly.) and an Earth helicopter mode. Gallery Personality A sadist in the purest sense of the word, Airachnid takes sick and twisted pleasure and enjoyment out of inflicting pain upon others; whether it's physical, mental, or emotional. Having studied and practiced the arts of torture to horrifying degrees, she is able to measure one's strength of will by how much they resist the agony she inflicts upon them. A 'con of sport, Airachnid enjoys hunting (mostly sentient beings), as well as collecting endangered species (and if they're not endangered, she'll make it so). She likes to toy with her victims, prolonging their suffering for as long as possible. A vengeful and conspiring woman, Airachnid will always settle scores, as she tried to against Jack when she attempted to kill his mother in front of him. Making him watch while she takes his family apart "the sweetest revenge she can possibly devise", as retaliation for Jack destroying her ship. Relationships Friends/Allies *Insecticons Family Neutral *Silas *Starscream Rivals *Arcee Enemies *Autobots *Optimus Prime *Arcee *Tailgate *Decepticons **Megatron **Breakdown Weapons & Abilites History During the war for Cybertron, Airachnid managed to capture Arcee and her partner Tailgate. Quickly realizing that Arcee would resist the physical torture she used, Airachnid decided to employ a simpler threat: Tell her the attack coordinates of an impeding attack, or Tailgate dies. Arcee insisted she didn't know the coordinates, but Airachnid didn't believe her and killed Tailgate. Moments later, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper burst into the holding room, killing the two Vehicons and rescuing Arcee. Airachnid, however, escaped. Following the Great Exodus, Airachnid concluded that the war was over, meaning she needed a new way to spend her time. Abandoning the Decepticons, she decided to hunt sentient species, then wipe them out after getting a trophy. Synopsis Category:Transformers Category:Female Category:Evil Category:Decepticons Category:3-Mode Transformers Category:Rouges Category:Turncoats Category:Former Decepticons